Black Hawk
by Elizabeth Antoinette
Summary: Sasuke finally returns from his long disappearance. Naruto just can't be more happy.  Each chapter is based off of a song. SasuNaru Rated M for possible Lemon in future chapters
1. Prologue

**WARNING: **no warnings in this chapter

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved  
><strong>_Prologue_

xLioness

A not so very typical rainy afternoon in Konoha seems to have everyone's spirits down, not even Kiba was picking a fight.

It's been a few years since Sasuke's disappearance.

The same time, every day, in the same spot sat Naruto. Hoping maybe one day his best friend would be back

But what are the chances of that?

Slim to none.

"Naruto- we've got to go train now." Kakashi said being as sympathetic as he could be. "Come on, we'll go get some ramen after practice!" Still giving a pathetic attempt at cheering Naruto up. Not even his favorite thing could cheer him up.

The silver-haired jounin grabbed the blond's arm, which was quickly pulled away to retreat back in the position it was in.

"I'll catch up later." Naruto said pulling the hood on his jacket down a little more to hide his face. Kakashi let out a sigh and simply walked away. Although Naruto was now a Jounin he didn't train with anyone other then Kakashi now that Jiraiya was gone.

More depressing thoughts.

_Just a few more minutes…he'll be here.._

* * *

><p>"<em>Baaasstaaarddd~! Where are you!" Naruto began to holler out to his team mate, who seemingly disappeared. "Fine! I'll just wait here until you get back!" The stubborn blond refused to let his friend just disappear on him. Tempting him to come back by a threat seemed adequate.<em>

"_I'll starve if you wait to long!" No response._

"_Sasuke you bastard." Still no response._

"_SASU-OMH" With a poof of smoke he seemed to appear and tackle Naruto down to the ground._

"_Dobe, you gave away your position. You shouldn't just stand on street corners." The black haired thief seemed to snicker, but no one can be sure._

"_Well I'm sorry! You were gone easily for at least three hours, that's kind of sketchy." Naruto's stomach grumbled._

"_I'll tell you what, if you ever do that to me again and don't meet me back here, I'll kick your Uchiha ass." The blond seemed to have no problems insulting, but neither did Sasuke. He just didn't._

"_Hn."_

* * *

><p>People continued to walk past him in the rain as if nothing was wrong. They did what they had to do for the day. As for Naruto, this is what he has to do. He had to wait for as long as he had to.<p>

It was around midnight now, before Naruto was about to retire from his typical spot to sleep and try again tomorrow. A black figure bent over covering his mouth began to walk towards him instantly catching his attention.

He looked curiously then rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion (and to wipe the tears from his face). No way. This isn't possible.

"Sasuke…?" Suddenly the figure looked up pitifully.

That familiar black spikey hair and the cold black eyes looked so hurt, before collapsing on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped forward catching the falling man, clearly deeply injured.

"That's all I can do for now…" Tsunade calmly got up from her chair.

"Will he be okay? Is he okay?" The kitsune couldn't help but worry. "Because he seemed pretty bad…I mean he collapsed. He doesn't do that. Or does he now?" Naruto began to pace faster and faster around the room just as his old teacher appeared in the room.

"Glad you're finally here. Deal with him." Tsunade walked out of the room.

Kakashi amusingly watched Naruto pace the room.

"…what?" He innocently turned to his teacher confused.

"Nothing. So are the rumors true?" Kakashi pointed to the nearly dead body on the hospital bed, Naruto just points at Sasuke.

"Okay I see that, but is he alive?"

"Barely…" He looked pitifully at his dear friend.

"Hn…" That noise certainly did not come from Kakashi or Naruto.

"Sasuke?"


	2. All At Once

**WARNING: **No warning

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

Sorry for the wait! Hope you all enjoy 3

**All At Once  
><strong>**Chapter 2  
><strong>_xLioness_

"I'm going to go get Tsunade." Kakashi briskly walked out of the room trying to look as if he wasn't in a rush.

Naruto nearly had a heart attack! He couldn't be waking up so soon right? It was only a few hours ago he had found him. The boy sat way to close for Sasuke's comfort but refused to leave his side again, no way.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, clearly confused.

"Sasuke!"

"…Na..ruto?" He managed to wince a couple of words before the Kit nearly strangled the boy with a hug. A small sniffle came from the boy before hugging him tighter.

"Naruto, are you crying?" The raven-like boy asked curiously before attempting to pull him away from the hug.

"No." With a sniffle and a brush of his sleeve against his moistened face he pulled away from Sasuke. "I..You..YOU!" In typical Naruto fashion his mood flipped right as Tsunade walked in the room.

"And with that, Naruto—you need to leave." The old-hag pushed him out of the room with his fists still shaking at his teammate.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the waiting room<em>

"I can't believe he would do that to our team! Kakashi-sensei you have to do something about this. I mean no sane man would have done that! No one!" The blond paused to breathe as Kakashi just watched him rant on about the nonsense. "He's just to selfish. SELFISH I TELL YOU! How could someone be so selfish? Only a Bas-" He was quickly cut off with Tsunade grabbing his lips to shut him up.

"You can go see him now." She paused and took her hand away from him. "But so god help me, if you dare do so much as touch the boy…" She turned away as she finished the sentence. "I'll make you pay." Walking away in a Tsunade badass way.

Both of the men sat in silence for a second before loud-mouthed Naruto spoke back in a mocking way right as Tsunade turned the corner.

" 'I'll make you pay.' 'I'll make you pay.' Blah blah blah…"

"I heard that."

Of course she did.

She is the hokage after all. She knows _all_.

_Damn she's good..time to go see Sasuke…_

Naruto slowly got up and walked back over to the room.

_Why is my heart beating so hard…why am I so nervous to see him?_

"_Is there a problem sweet little stubborn kit?" _Kyuubi suddenly decided now was a good time to pick a fight.

_No, no problem. Get out of here._

"_Are you sure? I think I could help your problem."_

_What problem?_

"_You'll see soon enough."_

_What? What do you mean? What problem?_

No response. Of course.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she said I could go home now. But I need a caretaker at the estate for the next couple of weeks… or, until she clears me." Sasuke was explaining everything to Kakashi while Naruto just listened in…for once.<p>

"So should I go tell Sakura to pack her bags? She is training under Tsunade after all." Kakashi responded swiftly before exiting the room to go get Sakura.

"No…She didn't assign Sakura…"

"Then me?"

"No…"

"Then herself…?"

"No…"

"Naruto…?"

Silence.

"Sasuke." Still silence.

"Yes, the dobe will be taking care of me for the next few weeks."

"WHAT?" Naruto blurted out before stomping out of the room.

A soft chuckle could be heard from Tsunade's office in the hospital.


	3. Toxic

**WARNING: **teasing the audience ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

Sorry for this chapter being nearly double what I usually write! I thought you guys wouldn't mind the extra bit of delicious man. Anyway ENJOY! :3

**Toxic  
><strong>**Chapter 3  
><strong>_xLioness_

Kakashi decided it was a good idea to help Naruto get Sasuke back to the Uchiha manor. A fear that they would rip each other's throats out. Mostly Naruto, Sasuke thought it was funny.

"Alright boys, here we are." The Jounin turned around to face the two. "Are you two going to behave?"

"Hn." In typical Uchiha style.

"No." Also typical of Naruto.

"Good! That's exactly what I like to hear. Time for me to leave and attend to my lover." Kakashi began walking away while reading his typical pervert book series.

"Let's get your inside." A sudden change in attitude with Naruto, going into an almost motherly like mode.

A couple of hours later

Sasuke must have been on some serious pain meds. Some of the things he was doing were not very typical.

"What does Tsunade have you taking and how much of it?" Naruto walked into the living room unzipping his jacket revealing a black V-neck tee-shirt. Sasuke was mesmerized by the motion and was just blatantly staring at his chest.

"Um...Hello?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hu?"

"This is a lost cause. You need a shower, new change of clothes and some food. What do you want to do first?"

"Uh…" He paused for a moment and shut his eyes. Slowly he began to sway to the side and hit the couch pillow before slowly getting back up.

"Oh my god. Bath it is because clearly you can't even sit up. Come on Sasuke." Naruto put an arm around the boy and lifted him up.

"Bathtimeee~" Clearly too much pain medication does the heart good for Sasuke.

Walking up the stairs was a complete nightmare. Deciding to use the bigger bathroom, genius. If only Naruto knew what he was up against.

"Okay, I've got the bath running and the soap. Do you think you can undress yourself?" Seeing that would have been too much for the blonde.

"Yes." Somewhere off in the distance someone was squealing because Sasuke was actually smiling. Before Naruto turned around to look away he had already begun taking his shirt off, quite quickly and began to slowly take his pants off.

Naruto quickly turned around after seeing this turning a bright red.

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like we haven't been to the bathhouse together before…this isn't anything new._

"Okay~~ I'm ready!" After hearing Sasuke climb into the bath he deemed it safe to turn around. Naruto didn't want to get his shirt wet so he presumed to take it off. A curious little raven watched in awe. Naruto blamed the drugs.

"_Sweet little Naruto, you shouldn't be blaming the drugs on everything…" Kyuubi began to snicker softly._

Naruto mentally kicked the Kyuubi's ass so as to not cause any problems.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look I'm Santa!" Sasuke sat there with bubbles all over his face, grinning.

"…" Naruto took a deep breath, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"Naruto~" Sasuke lazily brushed all the bubbles off of his face. "It's bath time. Get in here."

"I'm not getting in there with you, it's not big enough."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. I'm here to just make sure you don't make a mess of yourself."

"…You sure you're not here for the show?" Sasuke looked at him with a sly look on his face, slowly standing up showing a beautifully cut chest with the shimmer of bubbles and water.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto quickly turned around in hopes he would just sit not.

Not on Sasuke's watch.

"Naruto!"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto was pathetically attempting to ignore Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe."

"What?" Being the idiot blonde he is, he turned around smack right in front of Sasuke's face, only a few inches away. He quickly felt his face get hot, and other parts of him.

"You can't just get in my face like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto turned Sasuke around and walked him back to the bath. "Just take your damn bath, I'll be outside waiting.

"What if I drown?"

"Then you drown." Naruto stepped out and sat down against the door.

_Who the hell does his think he is getting all up in my face like that? And did that turn me on? Seriously? No, I like GIRLS, girl, girls and girls._

Mentally arguing with himself preoccupied himself long enough for Sasuke to finish up…and walk out in just a towel.

Naruto just sighed and got up.

"Let's get you some clothes." Walking to Sasuke's room was a difficult challenge considering neither of them is wearing a shirt and it was almost too much for the boy to handle.

"Kakashi brought back some clothes that he thought would fit you, here." Passing Sasuke a pair of black sweats and some underwear seemed like enough for the boy.

_What I would do for a piece of that…wait…what?_

Naruto turned around while he got dressed then they walked downstairs again and back onto the couch.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto opened it up.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei?"

"Hi Naruto! Just thought we'd drop by and check up on you two, make sure everyone is alive and everything!" Iruka walked in with a bag in his hand. "Oh and we brought dinner for you two."

"You're so sexy when you're motherly." Kakashi 'whispered' into Iruka's ears as they both walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" The silver-haired man asked looking around for Sasuke.

"He's crazy I tell you, whatever Tsunade gave him never needs to be given to him again, ever." Naruto replied as Sasuke wobbled over to where they all were.

All Sasuke could do was smile at Naruto, but soon the drugs would wear off.


	4. You make me feel

**WARNING: **teasing the audience ;) ….AGAIN!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter x3 it's so much fun writing it I'm not even sure when to stop! Hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it 3

**You Make Me Feel…  
><strong>**Chapter 4  
><strong>_xLioness_

They sat at the dinning table to eat, the four of them. Sasuke was humming something nobody knew the title too, something made up clearly.

"Narutooo…" Sasuke put his chopsticks down and placed his elbows on the table with his head on his hands.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Hi." Smiling before hitting his head to the floor.

The three of them looked at each other before deciding dinner was over. Kakashi carried Sasuke upstairs and put him in bed while Naruto and Iruka cleaned up.

"You know Naruto, if you need anything, anything at all you can ask me or Kakashi."

"I know that." Naruto finished putting the last dish away, orderly, just the way Sasuke liked it. He knew he'd hear about it later from him otherwise.

"I'm just making sure. Will you be okay here for the night?" Iruka was being more protective then usual.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine." Kakashi walked into the room.

"I put him in bed for the night and left the door open in case he calls out or something for anything."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the happy gay couple.

"Are you ready to go then?" Kakashi turned lovingly to Iruka.

"Ready when you are." Softly smiling at his perverted lover.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow Naruto." The two left.

Now it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto walked up the stairs to see how he was doing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto peeked into the room and saw Sasuke sitting up with his head down. He walked up closer.

Sasuke looked up with a more serious look on his face.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto got closer to him, something just seemed off right now.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in closer.

"What are you doing?" Naruto tried to pull away but it just wasn't working.

The two were now barely an inch from each other's faces.

Sasuke looked right into his eyes.

"Naruto…" Just before passing out onto Naruto's chest.

"…." Naruto's face had turned bright red.

He laid Sasuke back down on his bed.

_What the hell…Why is all of this happening? Is he okay? Tomorrow I'm having Tsunade check him out. This is just wrong._

Naruto still shaken by the events of the day decided now was a good time to go to sleep. He wasn't sure where so he went to the couch, took his shirt off and pulled the blanket on top of him. Slowly drifting into a sleep.

Sasuke was abruptly woken up by a crash downstairs; he couldn't remember much of the dream other then feeling pleasure.

Maybe a little too much pleasure.

"Damn it." He spoke a little too loudly. He heard Naruto begin to walk up the stairs. Sasuke knew he physically couldn't get up in time quick enough to change clothes in time so he just pulled the blanket up further and sat up slowly.

"Everything okay in here?" The kit asked curiously as he peeked in the room.

"Yeah fine, just a little dizzy." He looked around his room searching for something.

"I got you some water, it might help a little bit. Tsunade said whatever it was that happened to you was really stressful." Naruto handed Sasuke the glass of water.

_Why does he look so guilty?_

"Oh! And also, she's stopping by later for a check-up, so, get dressed." Naruto turned around and walked back downstairs.

Getting on clothes was an adventure all by itself.

He looked in the mirror and realized how much of a mess he looked like. The red rings around his eyes, the mess of hair, the bloodshot eyes and the more pale than usual look, the cuts and bruises all over his body and the bandages as the cherry on top. That could all be taken care of later though.

He grabbed ahold of the dresser as flashbacks started to come back from yesterday. It was all a very blurry day.

Naruto was having a bowl of ramen as Tsunade came in.

"He's upstairs, he should be changed by now. I'll be up once I'm done."

Tsunade didn't even say anything she just walked upstairs. Seems like she wasn't much of a morning person either. She knocked on the door before entering the raven's nest.

"You can come in." Sasuke was laying down flat on his back on the bed; this seemed to calm down the constant dizzy feeling.

"Did the medicine work well yesterday?" Little did Sasuke know it was more then just a painkiller, it had a little extra something in it.

"I don't remember much of anything." He said not even moving to look at her.

"That would be a yes." She set down her bag and knelt next to the bed. "Then let's carry on with everything else." She opened the bag and began to do her first check-up with him.

Naruto had watched the whole thing and Tsunade informed him of how everything had to be done. She's giving him less medicine then before, but still with that extra kick of something.

"You can give this to him every three hours as needed, but do not give him more then seven a day…" She paused as she handed the bottle to Naruto. "It could have dire consequences." In all seriousness she let go of the bottle and closed up her bag and began to walk down the stairs. "I already gave him one. I'll see you all in two days! Bye!" She let herself out.

Sasuke had fallen asleep and Naruto began to look at the unlabeled bottle.

_Dire consequences? What does she mean by that?_


	5. Good Feeling

**WARNING: **Turning the heat up just a little bit

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

Enjoy 3

**Good Feeling**  
><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_xLioness_

"OI! SASUKE! WAKE UP!" Naruto didn't want to push him while he was still healing up so yelling was more appropriate…in his eyes.

"Shut up, Dobe. I'm trying to sleep." Sasuke rolled over on his shoulder. It's only been an hour since the last pill and everything still hurt. "Naruto, can you pass me my medicine?" Sasuke rolled back on his back seeing as though it was impossible to lay down the way he wanted.

"No, Tsunade said you could only have one every three hours!" Naruto took the bottle from Sasuke's hand.

"Just one." Sasuke sat up and looked intensely at Naruto.

"No." The blonde put on a very stern face.

"Half of one." He got closer to the kits face, both staring at each other intensely.

"No." Closer.

"A quarter." And closer still.

"No Sasuke, you know what sh-" Naruto was cut off.

They kissed.

"YOU WHAT?" Kakashi slammed his hands down on Tsunade's desk.

"It was only a little bit. Come on Kakashi!" Tsunade stood up and faced Kakashi feeling as if he was no threat what so ever.

"A LITTLE? Do you realize what you've done?" Kakashi started pacing, acting a little bit of a parent to the two boys under Tsunade's spell. "They've always liked each other like that! Have you never seen it? They would have realized it eventually!"

Tsunade shot a glare towards the jounin.

"Who do you take me for? An idiot? No. Of course I knew. And eventually isn't soon enough for the two of them. We can only wait now."

"Only wait now she says…" Kakashi slammed the door behind him.

"Hmph." The Hokage sat back in her chair tilting back. "Soon enough…"

Naruto suddenly snapped out of whatever state he was in and snatched the bottle from Sasuke's hands.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto suddenly began his typical blabbering. "Why would you do that? Did you take another one?"

Sasuke stood up and walked up to Naruto who was slowly being backed up against a wall.

"You did take another one, you know what Tsunade said!" The blonde, still blabbering, slowly turning a light pink color.

_Why am I so nervous right now?_

The pale boy slammed his hand against the wall next to Naruto's head and tilted his head ever so slightly and began to whisper in his ear.

"Kakashi told me about how you've waited in the same spot for me since I left." He paused for a minute and liked his lips.

Naruto began to get hot from the _delicious smell_ of Sasuke's hair and clothes…and skin. His perfectly creamy pale skin so close to the tanner boys skin. His heart was pounding trying to rush blood down to his-

"You know, you're the one I came back for, Naruto."

"Wh-what?" He swallowed hard trying to snap back into reality.

But this was reality, and Naruto just had to accept it.

Would he?

The feeling of Sasuke's lips against Naruto's just felt so good and so right.

_Wait what?_

"_Kit you're just so adorable and innocent." _It was time for Kyuubi to butt in.

"_He came back to you, no one else but you."_

_No need to point out the obvious…_

"_So then how do you feel about it?"_

_I don't know…_

"_You kissed him back."_

_I know._

"_So kiss him again."_

_You honestly think I trust you?_

"_Yes, at least you should. What harm with it do anyway?"_

_No_

"_If you don't I will."_

_Don't touch him!_

"_Possessive."_

_This is the one and only time I will ever listen to you._

"What's wrong Naruto? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke leaned in a little bit.

"No, a fox." Naruto leaned in a little more.

Sasuke grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled it towards his.

Kakashi swore he saw them kiss as he knocked on the window. Naruto turned a bright red color as Sasuke turned around.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…" Kakashi was sitting on the tree branch reading his pervert books.

"You are." Sasuke turned around and gave him a death stare.

Naruto's heart was pounding; the adrenaline was violently pumping throughout his body. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"No need for the death stare, I just need to talk to Naruto for a few minutes." Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

"Okay." The blonde quickly responded and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was now all alone in his room by himself. It felt cold without another. But all the thoughts were warm. He sat back on the bed and thought to himself.

_Why did I do all of that just now?_

He got back up and began to walk around the room. Still deep in thought.

"Listen." Kakashi pointed up to the ceiling. "You can hear him pacing the room."

"But why would he do that?" The blonde kit asked oh so innocently.

"Because he's thinking of you Naruto. Whatever Tsunade has been giving him brings up feelings deep within him." Kakashi grabbed ahold of Naruto's shoulders. "And you have to decide what to do with those feelings."

"I have to decide?"

"Yes, _you_ have to decide."


	6. Domino

**WARNING:** major lemons

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters nor the Naruto Series nor do I own any of these songs or the rights to them

**A/N:** this is it ): the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are encouraged and I love you all so much xoxo 3

**Domino  
><strong>**Chapter 6  
><strong>_xLioness_

Kakashi's words echoed through Naruto's head. He didn't know what to do with what just happened, or anything in the moment for the matter. All he knew he Sasuke had some sort of feelings for him.

"Good luck with whatever you decide." With that, the silver-haired man left the house.

Sasuke heard the door shut and deemed it safe to come downstairs and check everything out. After all of his pacing he knew exactly what to do. He began to walk down to Naruto.

As soon as Naruto heard the stairs creak at the top his heart began racing with so many emotions he thought he would explode.

_This is so wrong but it feels so right. Just look at him. He's so…amazing. I…I don't want just a fling, I want something more. I want him. Him and only him._

Kyuubi smiled at the sudden realization.

_Kyuubi wipe that smile off of your face._

"Dobe." Sasuke walked right up to him; they were only about a foot apart. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but at least sit down." Naruto turned to walk to the couch but Sasuke quickly grabbed his shoulder and looked down at the floor.

"I can't, I have to walk it out. Can we take a walk?" Still looking at the floor.

Naruto was nervous as hell, his heart was pounding and he swore he was shaking enough for his comrade to notice, but I guess not. It's a shame he didn't notice Sasuke was having the exact same inner fight.

They walked out into the chill of the night. It was colder then what it was usually for this time of year, the two didn't have nearly enough clothes on, at least when the wind was blowing.

About five minutes passed and they were at the dock area near the Uchiha providence. Naruto shivered a little and Sasuke moved in closer.

"So what did you have to say, Teme?" Naruto turned to look at him, still shaking with fear and just being cold.

"Shut up Dobe, I'm thinking."

"Well if you're just thinking then I'm just going to leave…" Naruto began to walk away. Irritated that he was wasting his time.

Sasuke grabbed the other boys wrist and pulled him in quickly for a hug.

"Wh-what are you doing? You bastard!" Naruto tried to wiggle away, successfully failing.

"Don't you get it?" Naruto stopped trying to escape the evil clutches of the raven.

"…"

Sasuke squeezed harder, but only enough to express his feelings.

"I kissed you." He paused and started whispering at this point. "And you kissed me back."

Naruto reached up Sasuke's back and hugged him back, sending chills throughout his body.

"I'm crazy about you. I came back for you, nobody else. Just _you, _Naruto."

Even with the chilling air, everything became warm. "I don't _get_ these feelings about anything. I only live with a constant desire to get revenge. That's over now."

"Stop." Naruto whispered softly.

"Now I can see clearly, and everything makes sense. Even though a certain someone made it a little bit more easy-"

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto pulled away from the hug and looked right at him, smiling. "I get it." The blonde leaned in for a kiss and Sasuke gladly gave back.

They walked back to Sasuke's house hand in hand, happily. Kakashi swore he saw him smile, but it's not like anyone would believe him if he told anyone.

They walked into the house and took their shoes off. Naruto walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke glared at _his_ blonde.

"I'm eating, what do you think I'm doing?"

"_We_ are not done with our conversation." He walked into the kitchen and backed Naruto up onto the counter.

"What do you mean?" He started to turn a pinkish color from the closeness.

Sasuke kissed the blonde, shutting him up for good. They stayed like that for a while until he pressed harder against Naruto, letting out a moan from him. This drove the pale skinned boy wild. He quickly pulled off Naruto's typical orange jacket and the black tee shirt that clung tightly to his chest, or did.

Naruto repeated the movement done by the other boy then pushed back against him pulling himself from the counter and pushing the two into the living room up against the staircase. Now Naruto was in control, and it felt good.

But Sasuke wouldn't stand for that. Slowly moving his hands down to the boy's ass, letting out a very satisfied moan from the kit. He couldn't stand it anymore; he pushed Naruto back and up against the hallway wall.

Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's stomach, down to his groin; he was ready.

They were both ready.

Sasuke lifted him up and carried him fireman-style up the stairs.

"Sasuke, what are you doing! Put me DOWN!" Naruto banged on his back a little bit before realizing they were going to the bedroom.

All Sasuke could do was chuckle a little and shut the door behind him.

What happened then on nobody could say. Kakashi just knew he had to tell Iruka ASAP about what happened.


End file.
